The Legend of the Great Redeemer, Episode 1
by Tsurara Black
Summary: Also The Immortal Saga of TengasaruSama, Demon Savior. Tenga, a hanyou child of cruel fate, is driven to revenge by his friend's murder and his father's tragic madness. As his army grows and his kind heart blackens, who will save the savior from himself?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hey there InuYasha lover! First off, thank you so wicked much for reading my fanfic! I've worked really hard on it and your reading it means a lot to me. So, now to get you started. If you're the adventurous sort, however, by all means, skip the prologue! The story awaits you! But for everyone like me who likes a little background on what they read before they read it, here's an incredibly condensed debriefing on what you might want to know before you jump right in:

Rating: This story has been rated T for mild-moderate swearing, violence (nothing too graphic), sex and sexual references and humor, and occasional drug use. I really recommend it for maybe only highschoolers and up, unless you're super-mature for your age. There aren't any extreme scenes of any sort, although sometimes I do get carried away with descriptions. (tee-hee! Silly writer, dirt is for worms.) As for the story itself, it is a fair mix of humor, romances, tragedies, failures, tortures, 'filler episodes,' and victories, all blended together with an enormous maelstrom of super-juicy angst and revenge for the underdog... No pun intended.

**On the plot:** This story takes place approximately two-three years after the end of the anime series, so it's pretty faithful to all the events that took place there, however I can't promise as much for the manga, since I only read it sparingly. (ahh- So… broke!) So, two-three years later, and much has changed although I won't tell you yet 'what' and 'how much,' but I will say that this is in fact a InuKag, MirSan pairing, despite the romantic troubles that plague all four in this miniseries. Second, this story is not really about our favorite hanyou, at least not entirely. It's about another tortured halfbreed, Tengasaru, who he is you'll find out shortly, and his friends on their own vendetta for a darker sort of revenge in the feudal era. InuYasha and co. still play a MAJOR role though, and the destruction of the perfect feudal Utopia they built for themselves post-Naraku is basically the cause for Tenga's bloodlust.

**On the Story:** Okay, due to the horrible nightmares I'm still facing from actually trying to type out word-by-word my last fanfic (see _The Heir of Gunwail and He Who Barely Lived_) I've decided to make this fanfic easier for everyone by putting it in script format. It's written like an episode would sound, with the speakers name followed by their thoughts, comments, and actions (written in parenthesis). Italics show a character's thoughts, and each scene opens like a chapter with a title and brief description. Also, to kill some of the monotony, I came up with a shorthand key with initials to put in place of the characters' names at the beginning to show where they speak. Umm… maybe it's better I just show you…

_Key:_

This fanfic is written like a script, rather than a book, for everyone's convenience. To also make life easier, I've abbreviated all the main characters' names as follows (Not all may be in this individual story, but all will be either used or mentioned at somepoint in the series (wink- PS, sorry about any spelling errors):

T...Tengasaru

A...Ara

I...InuYasha

K...Kagome

KI...Kikyou

M...Miroku

S...Sango

SH...Shippo

SHK...Shippoko

KR...Kirara

L...Lan

MY...Myoga

KO...Koga

SS...Sesshoumaru

R...Rin

J...Joken

N...Naraku

D...Dokuso

KRK...Kirarako

KG...Kagura

NA...Naomi

A&A...Ai & Aine

Ah, 'kay, there it is! Many of the above characters haven't been introduced yet, but you may want to see their initals in the future, so they're here just in case. Well, that's about all I have to say for now. If you have any questions, comments; all are greatly appreciated! Enjoy!


	2. The End of Peace, scene 1

**Episode One: **

**The End of Peace**

_Scene:1- Outside Kaede's village_

(Scene opens in the middle of a battle. InuYasha finishes off the last of a strange demon. He is completely out of breath and rests leaning on his sword. Miroku is standing in fighting position behind him. It is night, and in the distance is Kaede's village.)

M: I-I just don't get it, InuYasha. This is the twelfth malicious demon that's attacked our village in the last week. I haven't seen a swarm like this since, well, since- _(Thinking: Since Naraku died.)_ Where could they all be coming from?

I: I dunno, but sumthin's up. I don't like smell of things…

(InuYasha pauses, and looks puzzled. His eyes widen. Miroku speaks his worst fear.)

M: You, you don't really think it could be… that, do you?

I: (A little too defensively) What?! Hell no! Of course not! Don't be stupid.

M: Then what…?

I: Tk! It's probably nuthin… some predator just chased 'em outta the mountains, that's all. (Sheaths Tetutsaiga) I'm hungry. Let's go home.

M: (He lets out an exasperated sigh and follows, pausing only to take one last look at the silhouette of the large mountain against a full moon. Something howls in the distance and the wind picks up.)

* * *

Hey everybody! Thanks for reading! Comments much appreciated- Sorry about a short first scene, the rest aren't this short, I promise. ;) 


	3. The End of Peace, scene 2

_**Scene:2- The Happy Home**_

(InuYasha and Miroku step through the door of a brightly lit hut on the outskirts of the village, a hut oddly shaped and fairly bigger than the others, with Miroku in the lead. He casts his staff in the corner with a grin.)

**M:** Girls! Oh Sango! We're home my little cherry blossom!

(An elated Sango peeps her scarfed head around the corner, then half-runs half-hops to greet Miroku.)

**S:** Oh, thank the gods, Miroku, what on earth took you two so long? The girls were starting to fuss and they've almost eaten all the dinner! (throws her arms around Miroku in a loving embrace… naturally, he grabs her ass.) Uh, honeydumpling, grow up will you! Not around- (gestures to InuYasha, who couldn't care less- his mind is on still on food)

**I:** (genuinely nervous) Wait, it-it's not REALLY all gone, right? You were kidding, right Sango?... _right_??

**S:** (rolls her eyes) Don't worry, there's plenty left for you. Kagome made darn sure everything was perfect for you… (totally deadpan) speaking of which, you _have_ talked to her today, haven't you, InuYasha?

**I:** …

**S:** …soo- you haven't then, have you?

**M:** InuYasha!

**I:** What! Wait, I- (falls silent, fidgeting)

**S:** Y'know, sometimes I just don't get you! How… How! How can you do that to her? It's been a MONTH since it happened- She _LOVES_ you, for Chrissake, how can you be so CRUEL-

**M:** (interrupts) -WHAT I think my Sango is trying to say, InuYasha, is something more like- WHATTHEHELLISWRONGWITHYOUYOUSTUCKUPCOLDBLOODEDSELFRIGHTEOUSPIG??!!!

**I:** (Blinks and an ear twitches in shock)

**S:** (folds her arms triumphantly) Exactly! Thank you, Miroku.

**M:** Anytime. (puts his arm lovingly around her back… and/or buttocks)

(Two identical little girls, AI & AINE, enter. One is rubbing her eye sleepily.)

**Ai:** Mommyyy, what's all the noise?

**Aine:** I'm sleepy.

**Ai:** I'm bored. Is Daddy home yet?

**Aine:** DADDY!!!

**Ai:** Dad-? Daddy!!

**A&A:** (both run and embrace Miroku, whose face lit up at the sight of them. He scoops them up together and throws one over each shoulder, laughing. The girls screech happily. Ai yells to be put down, but laughs all the same. Sango beams.)

**K:** (Kagome emerges slowly, her face blush from smiling and her clothes- a feudal era ensemble oddly matched by fluorescent pink sneakers- are lightly soiled from housework and cooking.) Hey there! Now where have my two favorite nieces got to-

**A&A:** (from Miroku's shoulders) Here we are Aunt Kagome!

**K:** There you- (stops suddenly, still smiling. Accidently makes eye-contact with InuYasha. Horrified, she immediately lowers her eyes and turns her attention back to A&A, who Miroku has finally put down.) All right, you little goofballs, who's ready for some nice leek and mushroom soup?

**A&A:** Ew! We had that three times already!

**Aine:** Come on Auntie! Can't we PLEEEASE have some Ramen??

**Ai:** -PLEEEASE!-

**Aine:** PRETTY PLEEEASE!!

**A&A: **We'll be really good!! (they make large puppy eyes at Kagome. She smiles and sighs, about to give in, but Sango interrupts her.)

**S: **Ohhhh no you don't. You girls know the rules. You can have the Ramen once a week and once a week only. You know how hard it is for Auntie and Uncle to go all the way back to the warrior-food market under the well.

**K:** (Meekly) –but I really don't mind Sango. I-

**S:** (ignores her) Why we're lucky to have soup at all, so you're both just going to have to sit and be grateful for what you have. (A&A start to whine) NO BUTS. (she shoots a poisonous glare. They hush up immediately.)

**M:** Well then, that settled- wait- where's InuYasha?

(all look around nervously. There's a loud crash from a neighboring room followed by a pained yell.)

**S:** (annoyed) I bet I know where he is.

**SH:** (Shippo, grown much taller and leaner but otherwise unchanged, comes panicking around the corner. A female fox and three little ones are beside him.) QUICK EVERYBODY!- we gotta get to the kitchen before the fool devours everything!!

**M:** Why that greedy-

(All run in unison to the kitchen where, sure enough, there is InuYasha, his hand red and throbbing, rice soup everywhere. An enormous black cauldron lays partially tipped beside the cooking fire.)

**K:** InuYasha! (genuinely worried, she rushes over with a wet cloth for his hand)

**S:** …You really tried to grab the hot pan right off the stove again, didn't you?

**I:** …mnmfuhm…

**SH:** Idiot.

**Aine:** Mommy, how come Uncle Doggy is crying like that?

**S:** Because his brain is Ramen, children.

**A&A:** o-Oh.

**M:** Sango! Don't tell them that.

**S:** What? It's true.

**I:** (whimpers in pain as Kagome treats his hand) mehheh… soo…hungryyy… OW!

**K:** Sorry, hold still!

**SH:** (cheerily as always) So, now that that's over, how's about we eat?

* * *

heh... sorry about the bold. I know it looks kind of funny, but the 'tabs' just don't work with the format. Comments please! 


	4. The End of Peace, scene 3

_**Scene:3- A Mixed Blessing**_

(Several hours have passed since the previous scene, dinner is over, and the moon is high in the sky. Kagome is outside sitting on a low bridge behind the house, dangling her feet in the water, deep in thought. InuYasha is standing at the backdoor, arms folded, staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. After a time, he approaches.)

**I:**…hi.

**K: **(stirs suddenly, as if from a dream. She smiles weakly.) –Oh. Hi! What's up?

**I:**…um, oh… nothin… um, well, actually, there is something… can I sit with you?

**K: **Of course! You don't need to ask.

**I: **Yeah, I really do. (several more minutes pass. Kagome continues to stare straight ahead, InuYasha fidgets uncomfortably)

**K: **InuYash-

**I: **-Kagome, please, just let me say something. I, I know I reacted badly… when you first told me, (Kagome huffs) ookay, okay, _really_ badly, but please, just listen for a second- I came out here… because I wanted to say that I'm- that I AM- really, _REALLY_ sorry. (Kagome looks up, surprised- InuYasha begins to rant loudly) No! no that's wrong, I am really, REALLY, _really_ so very sorry I-I can't even tell you- I…you…I, if you can maybe think t' ever forgive me, ever, I-

**K:**(totally shaken to tears) …ahh Oh InuYasha!!

(Kagome throws herself into his chest and begins to sob. He embraces her tenderly.)

**K: **T-That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me! I'm so sorry too!! I've ruined both our lives! Can you ever forgive me??

**I: **Forgive you! There's nothing to forgive! (wipes her tears with his palm) Forgive me! I was the asshole. You're so brave, Kagome. You waited so long, you kept it inside you so long- you should've told me right away!

**K: **I thought you'd never speak to me again!

**I: **(teasingly) I almost didn't! (Kagome glares.) Kidding!! I'm only kidding!

**K: **I-I was soo scared!

**I: **Well, stop that, okay? You never have anything to fear from me, Kagome. (still trying half-heartedly to make a joke of everything) Besides, it's not like you came on to me or anything. I was irresponsible. It really _is_ my fault. (Kagome's face flushes, but she has finally stopped sobbing. She suddenly looks very worn and tired.)

**K:**…so… what- does this mean then? What are you saying?

**I: **(he is smiling, but the moon is haloing him from behind, leaving his face disfigured by shadow) What I wanna say, Kagome, is that I'm ready. Only if you still want me to, obviously, but I am ready to be this kid's father. (the moonlight beams down on her and Kagome's face glows dramatically coinciding with the glow of her unbelievable happiness)

**I: **(drinking in her joy) …I wanna feed him and play with him and teach him to fight like his old man, I wanna do everything for him! Hell, I don't even know the kid, Kagome, but I've done some hard thinking these past few weeks and y'know what, I think I kinda already love him.

**K: **(explodes into a teary tidal wave. The happiness driving every logical thought from her head, she drives a long, passionate kiss on InuYasha, who welcomes it without complaint) INUYASHA! Y-you! Just look what you've done, now I'm CRYING AGAIN. …besides! It _could be a_ _HER!_ (InuYasha grins and kisses each of her eyes playfully.)

**I: **Yeah, yeah, okay, so I kinda already love _her_ too, then.

**K: **I love you, InuYasha.

**I: **heh… Kagome, I can't even tell you how much that means to me. I care about you so much. There's no one on earth I'd rather have a child with than you. -Hey, speakin of which, if we're gonna do this right we can't just be raisin' a kid outta Sango's kitchen-what's say we get a place of our own?

**K: **Oh that'd be so _wonderful!_ …But InuYasha, we don't have any money, where would we go?

**I: **heh! Easy, I'll build us a place!

**K: **_(Thinking: since when can he build houses?)_ Build one! Where? How?

**I: **Well, why not right here? Next to the river? We'd be nearer the well and only a stone's throw from Sango and Miroku.

(Kagome kisses him in approval. He returns the gesture, then pulls her into him tightly, letting his cheek rest protectively on the crown of her head. Several yards away, Miroku and Sango are spying from their backdoor, Sango is crying softly. Shippo and his fox lady are side by side on the doorstep, she's asleep, but he's still up and groggily watching the action.)

**S: **I always knew, I always hoped- I just can't believe it's finally happened! Oh, Miroku!

**SH: **Ah, the two star-crossed lovers are together at last! Now that he's finally admitted that he loves her, maybe there'll finally be some peace in the house.

**M:**…Mm… yes. Maybe. (There's worry on his brow, however. _Thinking: well, he didn't _quite_ say that, the devil. He still won't say he loves her.It's been three goddam years since that… _Well_, he's gone and _slept_ with Kagome, for chrissake. They're going to have a child; what could he possibly be so hesitant about?_)

**S: **(looks over to Miroku, surprised by his response, then his thoughts dawn on her, and she looks nervously back out at the bridge. _Thinking: Please…please don't hurt her anymore, InuYasha_…)


	5. The End of Peace, scene 4

_**Scene:4- The Darkness and the Blue Light**_

(Scene takes place 7 ½ months later, in the woods, not too far from Kaede's village, around noon. Miroku, Sango, Ai & Aine, Shippo and family, Kirara and kittens, a very pregnant Kagome, and InuYasha are sitting on a blanket having a picnic in the sunshine. They haven't changed too much since the last scene, except Kagome is now in a sky-blue maternity sundress with a yellow hat, and Shippo's children appear a bit older. They each have personalities and clothes now, more resembling their demon father than their fox mother. A&A are chasing the kittens while the fox children are hopping about, having mini foxfire duels, vexing their parents very much. Miroku is hitting on Sango, who's for once not trying to hard to resist, and Kagome is asleep on InuYasha's shoulder. He's munching thoughtfully on some 'warrior food', yet not thinking much of anything, when the sky suddenly darkens.)

**I: **What the-?! (Kagome awakens with a start as InuYasha goes to stand.)

**M: **Girls!

**S: **Girls! Where are you?

**A&A:** Mommy! Daddy! (they run to Sango. Miroku takes them from her and she whips out Hirakotsu from where it rested against a nearby tree. Kirara explodes into her battle-form, lighting the darkness like a living campfire. Her kittens and Shippo's family cower beneath her. Tetsusaiga is yanked from her sheath with a shriek of steel.)

**I:** (more cross than curious) Who's there? …(silence)… SHOW YOURSELF!

(there's a cold tinkling of laughter in the distance, and suddenly InuYasha looks like all of his blood's just been drained out through his feet. Kagome's eyes widen as she is struck with the same cold fear. Sango looks slightly disturbed, but still ready to roll. Miroku is merely confused. He didn't recognize the voice, but clutches his girls wearily all the same.)

**K: **_(Thinking, sounding not entirely unlike InuYasha in her panic: No… NO! There's NO WAY IN HELL- It just _CAN'T_ be-)_

(The ground begins to tremble. There is an animal shriek from the skies, and InuYasha gets hold of himself just in time to cut the demon in two. He dodges a long claw as it clatters down to earth. Kagome struggles as best an expectant mother can to get out of the way and dodge behind the tree. Shippo and Miroku follow with all the children. Two more snake-like demons follow, but they're weak, so Sango dispatches them easily.)

**K: **(suddenly struck with an awful realization) I SENSE THE SHIKON NO TAMA!!

**M: **No- What?! The whole thing?! (Kagome nods) Are you- ABSOLUTELY INSANE??

**K: **Yes! Y- I mean No, NO, I'm not!

**M: **Are you absolutely sure you sense it??

**K: **Miroku, I've never been so sure of anything- It's coming!- It's coming at us _fast_, (peeks her head around the tree and points out into the dead of darkness) -from there! Oh no… INUYASHA! INUYASHA! LOOK OUT- THE JEWEL IS COMING! _INU_- (gasps in horror) _INUYASHAA!!_

In the middle of her yelling, InuYasha dropped Tetsusaiga as if in surrender. A few heartbeats later, he flew backwards as if hit by lightning. A metaphor annoyingly close to the truth, protruding from his chest where he lay was a long silver arrow… with the ENTIRE Shikon no Tama, turned totally black, fastened decoratively to the nock. _(P.S. 'nock' archery term for the butt of the arrow, in case you were curious ) _Anywho, beside him are Sango and Kirara, both clearly unconscious, but still breathing and arrow-less. As the arrow seeped its poison into him, his body began to pulsate with a sickening, dark aura. Kagome, being the silly but well-meaning sweetheart she is, runs out to help them; she is, like always, somehow ignorant of the fact that she is completely unarmed.

**M: **Kagome, don't-

**K: **No- INUYAAASHAA!!!

(She tries frantically to pull out the arrow to no avail. It shocks her and puts a black barrier around itself and InuYasha. The laughter resumes. It's very feminine and very faint, but is steadily growing louder.)

**K:** Who's there? What do you want?

**KI: **Hello Kagome. (KIKYOU eases her way in from the shadows of the woods) It's been far too long, darling.

**K: **(her face becomes contorted with disgust and fear- she was expecting this, but now that the moment's come she just can't accept the reality of it.) No… way… Kikyou!

**KI: **No? Hmm… (eyes Kagome's stomach) ha! Oh, I see. So you haven't been sitting around missing me then? Good for you, darling! And let me be the first to offer you both my _sincerest_ (draws an arrow) congratulations-

**K: **_(Thinking: What- hey! That dark aura, the one from the jewel- it's coming from her body!)_ No! Wait- Kikyou! Kikyou, please! L-Let's just talk about this for a second-

**KI:** (several large, serpentine demons like the ones Sango killed hover over Kikyou's shoulders, hissing and screeching. She smiles darkly.) Rest well, dearest reincarnate.

**K: **Kikyou, please- (she backs up against the tree and wraps one arm around her belly and one over her eyes as the arrow flies in her direction. Miroku jumps out in a last minute attempt to save her. The children behind the tree are huddling and crying.)

**M:** No!

**K: **(her eyes widen in shock, then anger) Wha-how?!

(When the expected 'thudd' and burst of pain do not come, Kagome, shaking all over, peeks through one eye in time to see Kikyou's silver arrow stop inches from her belly, hover a moment, then drop harmlessly at her feet. Miroku, standing a few feet away, drops to his knees.)

**M: **Kagome! Look at yourself! (She does, then gasps loudly.)

**K:** Ah! What's happening to me?! (her whole body is glowing with a mystical blue aura)

**M: **_(Thinking: Where'd that blue aura come from? It's all over her!)_

(Now furious, Kikyou fires another arrow, this too falls harmless beside the first. Refusing to be beaten, the dark Kikyou walks quickly to InuYasha's side and violently rips the jeweled arrow from his chest. The dark aura leaves him with the arrow, and he murmurs in pain, but still appears unconscious. Now only a foot or two from Kagome, she fires again.)

**KI: **Cursed woman! (The arrow is again stopped, but this time instead of dropping lifelessly, it hovers an extra second, then it does the unthinkable. The arrow turns a full 180°, and flies back at Kikyou! She moves enough to save her life, but the arrow slams itself into her right arm and sends her sprawling. Kagome cries out in pain, and slides down on her bottom.)

**M:** Kagome, Kagome! What did you do? That was amazing! Kagome? What's wrong? Are you okay?

**K:** I-It's time!

**M:** Can't you hold it in there?? Timing's a little off- (to the baby) Can't you see we're not ready for you yet?!

**I:** (his eyes open weakly and he moans) K-Kagom…

**K:** InuYasha! You're awake!

**M: **(happy at his friend's consciousness) InuYasha! You're just in time Pops, the kid's coming! (He rushes over and grabs InuYasha by the underarms and drags him to the tree.)

**I:** …my Tetsusaiga-

**M: **I'll get it later.

**I:** -Miroku, Kagome, I thought I heard… Kikyou…!

**KI: **-and you weren't mistaken, my love. (she stands up, and with only a slight effort manages to remove the arrow.) I'm back for what's mine.

**I: **K-Kikyou… no, I- we- put you to rest. You… you gave me your _blessings_!

**KI: **How odd, I can't seem to recall. Tell you what though, I'm not feeling too vengeful today. How awful it would be to waste fifty-five years of hatred on one half-assed moment of revenge! It just wouldn't be right, don't you think? Things like this can't be rushed, (she pops the completely blackened sacred jewel from the arrow's nock and tucks it in her robe) they require time, planning, hired help, hehe, among other things. Besides, what kind of lover would I be to deny you your brave and tragic finale? (little tinkling laugh) No, no, fear not, my love, your demise won't come so easily. _I will destroy you_, hair by hair, blow by blow, and you, and everyone who's ever known you, and everything that's ever _touched_ you, will feel my hatred. It will be absolutely perfect, a _true_ fairy tale ending!

(She laughs loudly, but she doesn't quite cackle, her voice sounds bell-like and enchanting. The giant snake-demons pour out of the woods at an alarming rate and scoop up the still-smiling Kikyou. A black aura pulses around her and suddenly she is head to toe in a beautiful, regal purple-and-silver kimono with little red flowers in her hair, now ornately woven atop her head. She looks like a dark goddess, recognizable only by Kikyou's pale face. All three stare after her for a moment till she disappears into the dark cloud. The clouds evaporate and the sun returns, Kirara and Sango begin to stir, and the children emerge from behind the tree. Kagome grunts in pain. InuYasha pulls himself into a sitting position, and puts his arm around Kagome.)

**I:** (trying desperately to distract everyone from the disturbing incident that just took place, he turns his attention to Kagome's labor) You can do it, Kagome! C'mon, breathe easy now, there, that's it.

**M: **Sango! Ai! Aine! (rushes over to Sango and props her up on his arm. She smiles.)

**S:** I'm okay, really. I dunno what happened- did I black out?

**M: **Don't make me worry like that!

**S: **Okay. Oh my girls… (hugs A&A)

**SH: **Kirara's okay too! Whoa- hey! Look everybody, Kagome's having kittens!

**K: **(pained groan.)

**I: **Are you still well enough to stand? (Kagome nods) Good. Help me out Miroku, let's get her inside.

**M:** Sure. Will you be alright snugglypuff?

**S: **Of course, go help Kagome and InuYasha. Shippo will help Kirara and me.

**SH: **(cheerily and childish as always, despite his grown-up body) Absolutely! Sango can count on us, right Kirara? (Kirara pops into her kitten form and purrs affectionately. Her kittens gather round.)

**I:** Alright. Let's do this.


End file.
